Hero Of Defiled Women
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Set in a modern era Elemental Nations. With peace now established, a living weapon lives his life as a NEET. Until one day, his world is turned upside down when he gets 6 stunning beauties drop out of nowhere and into his room. How did they get here? Where did they come from? Are just a few of the questions running through Naruto's mind. Rated M. Mature Content. Harem.
1. Chapter 1: Come Again?

**Hey guys and girls.**

**So the other day I was talking with one of my friends who likes to watch...ahem...strange anime that is meant to be watched behind closed doors if you know what I mean.**

**So he said to me that he finds my fanfics pretty cool and that I must continue with them. I told him I am still doing it. No matter what. It was then at that moment, that he suggested I create a new fanfic.**

**Not one where Naruto is transported to another world. One where the Elemental Nations is more modern and a lot like ours. Something that looks to be like on the verge of reaching futuristic levels.**

**One where Naruto is a strong, but kind of a laid back soldier type deal. But grows into the role of being a hard and powerful fighter. Like a development arc.**

**Sure I say.**

**Thus Hero Of Defiled Women was born.**

**And yes, this is a harem fanfic. Namely the ones from Kuroinu.**

**They are:**

**Olga**  
**Chloe**  
**Celestine**  
**Claudia**  
**Alicia**  
**Maia**

**All these will be present in the fanfic.**

**Now for the Naruto verse girls:**

**Mei Terumi**  
**Temari**  
**Sara**  
**Shion**

**And yes, this is an OC world. Flame me if you want.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Come again?

The Elemental Nations. A land where mystical energy and science intertwine. A world once ridden with wars and conflict. But not anymore. Once a place of bloodshed and tears, now a place of peace and joy.

After the Third War, peace came into being and people once enemies were now living side by side in harmony. The leaders put aside old grudges and began making a better world. And so, technology boomed. Growing at a phenominal rate and allowing people to live very comfortably.

But the use of the energy they possessed by called Chakra, was now used as both for domestic purposes and for military uses.

Yes it was a time of peace, but there were still people who wanted to ruin this peace. And so, The Shadows was thus born. An organisation that reports directly to the leaders. They were either brought in to be trained, or born.

Among this group of powerful fighters, were two people. One called Minato Namikaze AKA, The Yellow Flash. The other, Kushina Uzumaki, AKA The Red Death. These two were very gifted and very good at their job. After recieving orders to take care of a heavily defended outpost that these terrorists were using, they knew that their time would come to an end one way or another. So in a bid to ensure their legacy lived on. They gave some of their DNA to the head scientist, Orochimaru. And told him to not just create a child from their DNA, but to make him or her, extremely powerful through any means needed.

Orochimaru did just that, and Subject NA-34762 was born. AKA Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It was at first a nickname the other scientists gave him. But it soon enough got stuck. And sure enough, Kushina and Minato were confirmed dead after the outpost fell into the joint leaders' hands. They confirmed that it was them after they recovered their bodies and dog tags.

Naruto, as stated by his parents before they died, inherited their abilities. But taking it a step further, Orochimaru summoned a demon. He then graphed the demon into Naruto, allowing him to use the demon's powers. The Kyuubi. A powerful Nine-tailed fox that could level a mountain with just a swing of its tails. Seeing the huge possibility for this. A, leader of the Kumo Nation, authorized the mass production of these living weapons with the agreement from all other nations. Each nation would gain possession of these weapons and use them to not just protect their borders, but to also act as not just a buffer, but also to take on Calamity Class missions.

Naruto spent his entire youth training from a young age of 9 to 14 where he was put through hellish training. Earning him the new nickname, Demon Child. He was very powerful and extremely fierce compared to his eight other "siblings". The only one that could match his raw talent for destruction was Gaara. Another Child Soldier Weapon who had the One Tail graphed onto him. And that demon was considered the weakest of them all.

After a few years before Naruto's 14th birthday, Tsunade, a distant relative to Kushina, begged the leaders if she could take the child and raise it. Not to just be a weapon but to also be a model citizen. After much thought on the matter, the leaders agreed and gave each of the child weapons to a household to be looked after and raised as their own.

Couldn't have these children go through life being all broody and angst all the time.

When Naruto turned 19, he was brought back into the soldier program. Now more experienced in his ways of killing, Naruto took on missions that the military couldn't handle. Sometimes placed and deployed with one of his kin. 45 confirmed kills lay under his belt. He recieved countless medals from the government for his efforts. Even being awarded the Silver Star and Medal Of Honor. Their highest award for Courage Under Fire. (**A.N.** Yes I did take that from America's Award System).

But even with all this. Even with these distiguished awards. There was still one major flaw with Naruto. He was lazy. After being raised by Tsunade, Naruto began to not only experience a normal human life, but he began to adopt the lazy characteristic. He would often try and worm his way out of being deployed and even try and not do anything. According to him, he had more pressing matters that needed his attention.

Which was code for. Leave me alone so I can play my smutty dating sim games. Naruto had become a NEET. He enjoyed playing dating sims and even other games like FPS games and many more. But above all this, there was one thing Naruto yearned for more than anything else. Companionship.

The ability to be with someone else. He often tried to socialize with some of the girls he met, but they kept making up an excuse to get away from him.

Where as in reality, they could feel the terrifying energy coming off him and wanted to not get involved. He never understood this, but let them be when they told him off like that. He wanted a woman in his life. Which was also one of the reasons why he'd visit the Red Light District. He had his cherry popped when he was 17 after he got fed up the one time after being told off by yet another girl. In his rage, he stormed into the Red Light District, walked into the closest brothel and laid every single girl in the brothel. Even the Hostess at the table.

It was no wonder that he kept getting email requests from that brothel to please come back to satisfy them again. Naruto couldn't be bothered. Though he did sometimes go back there.

And this is where we currently find our lazy hero. Currently sitting in his room of a very nice 2 storey house that had 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms. Bought to him by Tsunade herself. He was currently button mashing away trying to get an epic 194 hit combo on the current boss he was versing.

But as he button mashed his way to victory, the screen to his computor went a full blown white. Dropping the controller, Naruto shielded his eyes as the light became more fierce.

At that moment, he began to hear what sounded like voices coming from nowhere. What was going on? First he was being blinded, the next, he was hearing voices. Whatever it was, it made Naruto activate his cloak to protect him should a fight come his way.

At that moment, something slammed into him. Knocking him off his chair and causing him to slam into the ground. Feeling an excessive amount of weight being pressed onto him from above, he could only lay there before the light vanished.

After a few minutes of weighting and having his chest slightly crushed, Naruto could finally see. Opening his eyes, Naruto found a white dressed woman laying on top of him. This person had blonde hair. And...pointed ears? Looking a bit more to the side, he found another woman with blonde hair. Another with black hair, a third blonde haired which was slightly lighter than the other two, a brunette, and a red haired.

"What in the god's name happened?" came a voice as smooth as silk.

"I don't even know. But why the heck are the Dark Elves Olga and her right hand here?" hissed a second voice.

"That is no way to speak to her majesty Olga, worm." barked a third voice clearly upset about the first spout.

"This mess started because of you." growled another voice.

At that moment, one of them saw a pair of legs.

Following the leg upwards, they found a young man. And in a very compromising position. The face of the individual was under the delicious rump of Celestine. The Elf Queen. Drawing her sword, she yanked the Queen of the man and pointed the sword at him.

"Thank Kami for that. Any longer and I'd have been a goner." said Naruto finally breathing.

Looking to the woman who had her sword drawn. He not only found her to be a beauty with brunette hair, but to also be a very angry woman. His own attack mode activated and Naruto once more had his cloak active with 2 tails showing.

"Who are you?" growled the one with the sword drawn.

"Could ask that as well of you, lady." growled Naruto as his eyes turned red with the pupil becoming slits.

"How dare you decided to disgrace Lady Celestine like that? Who gave you the right to put your face where it doesn't belong?" she hissed further.

"It was your fault for dropping on me like that." spat back Naruto, getting even more ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Looking around, the blonde haired Elf Queen found the room to be rather simple. Small in her eyes but still a very effective way to use the space given. Deciding to not cause trouble, she grabbed the sword and lower it.

"Claudia. I don't think this person is at fault. We did show up out of nowhere and seem to be intruding. So if anything, we're the ones who are intruding." stated Celestine with the woman looking from the Queen then back to Naruto.

Sheathing her weapon, she glared at Naruto who deactivated his cloak.

"One move against any of us, and you're dead." she growled.

"I'd like to see you try." hissed Naruto ceasing hostilities but also keeping his guard up.

"I do believe introductions are in order." stated Celestine giving a bow. "I am Celestine Lucross. Queen of the Elves."

"Claudia Levantine. Don't you forget that." hissed the brunette.

"Olga. Queen of the Dark Elves." stated the black haired one.

"Chloe. Right Hand of Queen Olga." said the blonde haired one.

"Alicia Arcturus. Warrior Princess." was the only introdution the third blonde stated.

"And I'm Maia. Ex member of the Kuroinu Mercernaries." stated the last one.

"Subject NA-34762. Nine Tailed living weapon and soldier of the Shadows." stated Naruto.

"Subject NA 3 what?" asked a confused Maia wondering what he just said along with everyone else.

"Just call me Naruto. It's easier." sighed Naruto shaking his head looking to his wrecked computor.

"Great gotta buy a new computor. But to be fair. It was an old model." said Naruto shaking his head in how annoying this was.

"Kamputer?" querried Celestine.

"A device you use to do things." was Naruto's only explaination.

**And scene.**

**Yup, a cliff hanger.**

**Hahaha.**

**So there you have it. All six girls from the anime Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.**

**These girls have seemed to be transported to Naruto's world and have landed in his room as he was about to deliver an epic hit combo against a boss monster.**

**With this, Naruto's world has been turned upside down. With three stunning beauties in his house, things will get even more complicated from this point on.**

**How will Naruto cope with these 6 girls now living with him?**

**Chapter 2: Don't Touch Anything.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Touch Anything

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Hero Of Defiled Women.**

**Firstly, I am finally being discharged. The doctors are happy enough that I can finally leave the hospital.**

**I'm going home. Sleeping in my own bed and finally able to have things I've been missing.**

**But now, let's head into the chapter.**

**The last place we left off was where we were given the history of Naruto and how he has lived his life until now. Trained to be a living weapon. And even born as one.**

**The strongest of his supposed siblings. After being taken by Tsunade to be raised as a normal person, Naruto lives up to eventually turn into a NEET and play smutty games.**

**But during his time playing games, Naruto is blinded and almost suffocated to death by the back side of Celestine, Queen Of The Elves.**

**Deciding to start off on a civil note, Celestine takes the lead and introduces herself with the others following.**

**How will Naruto handle this?**

**Oh, and the girls are from before they were raped. Prim, Kaguya and Luu-Luu will be in this world as well. But not part of Naruto's harem.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Don't Touch Anything.

Looking around the small room, the six girls 'hmm'ed and 'oooh'ed at what they were seeing. Naruto just stood there shocked by what they were doing. They acted like they've never seen a room before.

At that moment, Celestine turned to Naruto and spoke.

"You seem to know how to work effectively in small spaces." stated the Elf Queen.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"This room. It's so small. Yet you make effective work of using the space available. Are you by any chance...in prison?" asked Claudia.

"No, this is not a prison. This is my room. A room in my house." stated Naruto getting annoyed by this train of conversations.

Deciding to get a glass of water, Naruto headed out the room. With the girls, funny enough hot on his heels. It was only when the lights to the kitchen flicked on by themselves did they get the biggest fright of their lives.

Everyone was on guard. Olga and Chloe had their spells ready, Claudia decided to act as a meat shield for Celestine while Maia and Alicia drew swords.

Turning to the group, Naruto cocked his head to the side as if wondering why they were so ready to attack at a given notice.

"Okay. Now what?" barked Naruto getting annoyed even more.

"What type of magic did you use? To not even speak an incantation to will light into existence. Are you like...a god ro something?" spoke Olga.

Naruto just sighed in frustration. But then again. He had seen the smutty anime this collection of girls came from. And they had nothing like trains, cars or electricity. So it was only natural that they were like this. But it was still frustrating.

"This is called a light." said Naruto pointing to the light above his head. "And it switched on because of motion sensors I have installed."

"Motion sensors." echoed Maia.

"Yes, motion sensors. When they detect movement, they will switch on the lights. These lights run on electricity. Not magic." explained Naruto with them raising eyebrows in confusion.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked to them.

"Will explain later."

At that moment, the phone rang. Scaring the girls even more at the alien sound. Stopping Alicia from slicing the phone into perfect cubes, Naruto grabbed the phone and answered.

"This is Naruto." answered Naruto.

_"Demon Child, we need you on an assignment. Report to HQ at 13hr00. More details will be stated once you arrive."_ said the person on the other end before hanging up.

Putting the phone back on the receiver, Naruto looked to the time and found it to be 12. He had some time before he needed to get going.

Looking to the ones before him, Naruto sat them down on the couch. Well, they more like split up on their own. Olga and Chloe on one couch, with the other 4 on the other couch.

"Right, living in my house I have some rules. Rule 1: You will not start fights. And you will absolutely not ruin this house." spoke Naruto authoritively. "Rule 2: Don't touch anything that is considered fragile. For instance, my computer. The TV. Or even the phone. The library is fine. You may read the books I have in there."

"You have my thanks. And I promise this on my life. I will not start a fight with anyone. Even if they are my enemy. And I will ensure the others follow suit." stated Celestine making everyone else widen their eyes in shock.

"Queen Celestine. Why are you listening to this peasant? He is beneath you, and yet you submit to his words?" barked Alicia completely unhappy that Celestine was taking orders from Naruto.

Celestine just looked to her.

"We are not from this area. Already, I can feel the energies being generated here. It is not like Magic, yet it acts like Magic. This may not even be our lands. So, it is in our best interest to listen and do what this man says." said Celestine showing them the other side of the coin.

Naruto merely walked into the bathroom and showered. While upstairs, downstairs was the girls. Olga and Chloe were talking with each other. At that moment, Celestine shivered at the mere thought of what they were dealing with. This didn't go unnoticed by Claudia and Maia.

"My Queen, what seems to be the problem?" asked the ex Kuroinu member.

"That man. He's like nothing I've seen or felt before." said the Elf Queen.

"What do you mean? He's nothing compared to you." chirped Claudia inflating Celestine's ego. But it did no such thing.

"Claudia, I'm afraid that not even I can stand against him." said Celestine gripping her sides. "His power...is far beyond my own. It was like the Devil was before us. Ready to dish out punishment at any moment."

"That strong?" asked Alicia shocked that this man that lived in this house was on such a level to make even the unshakeable Celestine Lucross, shiver in fear.

"I fear his level of power could easily wipe out the Kuroinu Mercernaries without him even trying." added Celestine now gripping her hands together and squeezing. "If it comes to that. And he demands we sleep with him to curb his hunger for destruction and blood. I'm afraid, the only thing we can do is climb into bed with him. And allow him to ravage me to his heart's content."

"Surely you jest." joked Maia only to see Celestine shed a tear while shaking her head.

"We entered the hornet's nest the moment we appeared in that room." said Claudia piecing it all together.

At that moment, Olga spoke.

"Well, it doesn't concern me at all. His vast power is incredible. Such power could easily wipe out a whole Empire if left in a rampaging state. With such power, it would be plausable for one such as I to become his mistress. To warm his bed and to become his toy for all nights. Even the added bonus of allowing him to impregnate me." sneered Olga as the thought of giving birth to such a man's child made her giddy with excitement.

Claudia merely shot the Dark Elf a look of disgust.

"If that's the case. Why didn't you spread those Dark Elf legs for the Kuroinu group. Seeing that they were going to target you first." she barked with venom.

Chloe shot to her feet. Ready to attack this woman should the need arise.

"Queen Olga would do no such thing to a bunch of lowly dogs. Only the finest of seeds may impregnate and fertilize her eggs." she growled.

Their musings however were disturbed when the water stopped and Naruto got out the shower. After a few minutes, Naruto walked out and grabbed a few things. One being a pistol and the other, a combat knife.

Looking to the girls, one last time, Naruto pointed the knife at them.

"No funny business while I'm out." barked the human weapon before opening the door and walking out.

**And scene.**

**So Naruto has to deal again with their problems and to also lay down some ground rules before they can get too out of hand and really do some damage.**

**Telling them that they can do what they want as long as nothing breaks, then all things are considered okay. However, Celestine, despite being a voice of reason was pretty shaken up when Naruto left to go for a shower. Telling her other comrades that Naruto could wipe out the Kuroinu group without even trying.**

**Deciding to resign herself to her fate should he begin to demand that they sleep with him and become his sex slaves, she decides to just allow him to ravage her for as long as he wants. But what she doesn't know, is that this is a modern day world. And yes there may be people who think like that, Naruto isn't one of them.**

**What will Naruto do?**

**Find out next time.**

**Chapter 3: Hot Shot Sniper.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Shot Sniper

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome back to the new chapter of Hero Of Defiled Women.**

**So the last place we left off was where Naruto had decided to lay down some ground rules regarding their stay in his house. Outlining that if they start fights or break anything considered fragile in the house. Punishment will be carried out.**

**The library that he has is open for their use. After leaving, Celestine breaks her hard look and begins to lay it down for her fellow ladies. Stating that the man who owns this house - Naruto - is on the same level if not more stronger, than a Demon King.**

**Stating further that should he wish it, that he demands they sleep with him to satisfy his urges. They'd hev no choice but to obey and let them be ravaged beyond imagine.**

**Such a thing terrifies Celestine, but is welcomed by Olga who states that if such power was within her grasp, she'd do anything to obtain such power. Allowing him to impregnate her to which she would gladly give birth to his children.**

**What is Naruto going to do?**

**Sure having random girls show up out of nowhere that are from anime or games is any Otaku's dream/wish come true. But they are from another world. They must be educated in the means of how things are done here.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Opening Song: Hidden Citizens - Here We Stand (ft. Svrcina - Epic Powerful Vocal)**

Chapter 3: Hot Shot Sniper.

Getting out the house, Naruto found a black sedan parked outside his house. Knowing that this car would always be here everytime he was given an assignment, he just got into the car with the driver taking him straight to the HQ of The Shadows.

Looking to the side of him as he gazed out the window, he watched as street lamps and crash barriers pass him. The drivers were not alllowed to interact with the people they transported. It was needed as there was a rule of ensuring secrecy between missions and what nots. Information was very much, kept under lock and key.

Arriving at a very large building deep in the heart of Konoha, Naruto got out the car and looked to the massive building. This was the Konoha branch of The Shadows.

Looking to the doors, Naruto headed inside. Funny enough, such a day was for a school field trip. Such a thing was common as many of the children loved and entertained the idea of becoming a member of The Shadows when they grew up. If only they knew the price to pay when you get deployed for the first time. Though Naruto would never know that. Living peacefully and living a normal life was still fairly new to him. He was still struggling at times to resist the urge to kill everyone in a shopping mall for instance. Something about his Stabilizers needing to be adjusted. Again. Something like that seems to happen quite a lot.

Entering the building, he listened to the chorus of cheers and screams when the youngtsers saw him. Treating and adoring him as some type of hero. He was nothing of the sort. He was more of the Demon King than a Hero. A monster wearing the flesh of a human. He knew of the demon that was graphted onto him when he was only 5 minutes old. He was after all grown in a tube. No real parents save Tsunade. She was the closest he got to a parent.

Ignoring the screams and cheers from the children, Naruto headed to the lift and pressed a button. The doors opened and Naruto was taken to the floor where he'd usually meet his commanding officer to go over the task ahead.

But there was one more person who was needed. He got his answer when he opened the door to the meeting room and found a black haired black eyed teen. The teen in question turned to the door and instantly shot to his feet.

"Oh, Naruto. How's it goin?" asked the teen very happily.

"Raven. Good to see you. Or should I say Sasuke." stated Naruto smiling to his friend.

It was a decree the founders of The Shadows stated. Each of the Unholy Nine - another word they gave the 9 children born and had demons graphted onto them - were given someone to work with on assignemts. Both as a friend and as a means to keep them in line. A two-man cell. Enforcer and Limiter. It was only the Unholy Nine that had this. Due to them needing constant maintenance regarding their Stabilizers and their Bloodlust, 9 people were trained to handle their respective Enforcer effectively. And seeing that Sasuke was given Naruto, the strongest of the Enforcers. He had to be put through the grinder. He was given a very brief rundown of the Unholy Nine. 9 Bijuu were summoned in total. Each graphted onto the bodies of their respective children. Naruto was given the Kyuubi, and so on and so forth. After the scientists learnt how each of them faired in regards to their Bloodlust and Stabilizers. Their Limiters were assigned.

Sasuke was born to a very wealthy and powerful family that treasured the principles in regards to the current peace and prosperity. But after news leaked of a possible coup, the magority of the family were cut down. Sasuke's father, mother, himself and older brother escaped the massacre. Knowing that they were loyal to the village. And would never try to sabottage such a peaceful era.

"Don't be like that, though we are about to head into a mission, so I'll cut you slack." barked Sasuke as they sat down before sliding Naruto a pink pill.

"A temporary Stabilizer. Just in case." said Sasuke with Naruto downing the pill.

"Yeah yeah." stated Naruto in a bored tone as their CO walked in.

"Alright Alpha 2. We've got a Priority 1 mission here." stated their CO as the projector in the room came online and shone the situation on the wall. "Your target is a man named Gato. Responsible for putting his people through poverty."

"Let me guess." stated Naruto raising his hand before pulling it down. "You want us to go in and assassinate him."

The CO nodded his head.

"The intel was supplied to us by an ex member of the Seven Swordsmen Of Mist. Zabuza. He's hired muscle that seeks to defect and make his own way. If this assassination mission fails. Zabuza will be exposed, and killed. Gato keeps everything under lock and key. Nothing gets in or out without him knowing. Zabuza managed to spoof transmissions long enough to send us this. I'm ordering both of you to ensure this doesn't happen. Assassinate Gato. Nothing more. The meeting will be happening this evening at 18hr00. Assassinate him then."

Both of them stood up and saluted.

"Yes sir." they said in unison before heading to the locker rooms to get changed and gear up with their weapons.

By now you may have guessed it. Sasuke and Naruto were called Alpha 2. They were given this title due to them being the best. They were experts in the art of assassinations. Especially with the Sniper Rifle. Due to Naruto's good eyes due to him being an Enforcer, made him the perfect Sniper. And Sasuke, being a brilliant Limiter, was able to easily highlight targets for Naruto to take out. Sure he didn't have the demonic genes that Naruto had. But he was given implants in his eyes that were placed in through an operation as well as a few other cybernetic implants in his body. A monster through mystical means. And another monster brought about through scientific and technological means. Showing that in order to tame a monster, you need another monster.

Getting into the locker rooms, Naruto took off his clothes along with Sasuke as they got dressed in gear that was provided for them. Camo. Great for blending in with the environment.

Deciding to tell his friend and brother figure, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you're not gonna believe this." said Sasuke very enthusiastically.

Turning his head, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Three super hot girls landed in my house earlier this day. One called Prim. The other called Kaguya. And the last one Luu-Luu. I think the gods of anime have answered my prayers. Two lolis and a priestess."

Turning to his own locker as he put on his shirt before closing the door, Naruto coughed into his hand at how Sasuke just stood there with stars in his eyes.

"I'd say you're demented. That you're imagining things. However, I can't say such things. Because something similar happened to me. 6 girls came through my computer screen earlier as well. Claudia, Celestine, Alicia, Maia, Olga and Chloe. Such a thing is totally bizzare." said Naruto understanding where Sasuke was coming from.

Thinking on this, Sasuke and Naruto collaberated with each other as they got their weapons sorted out. Sasuke got a spotter for a Sniper Rifle, a Bowie Knife, a pistol and a P90. Naruto got a Full Zoom Sniper Rifle, a Combat Knife and a pistol as well. With them now ready, they climbed onto a chopper and headed to Wave. The place where this was going to take place.

Still collaberating, Sasuke realized something.

"If I understand this correctly, then these girls were brought to our world for some reason. That reason I don't know. But they are definitely from that Hentai Anime, Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru." stated the black haired boy.

"I get that. But how did they get here?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"This is only a theory. But I believe it has something to do with something called: Parallel World Intersection."

Naruto was stumped there. He had never heard of such a word.

"Explain." stated the Enforcer.

"As I said, it's only a theory. But what if what we saw in that Hentai, was truly another world." stated Sasuke with Naruto scoffing.

"So you're suggesting that the Hentai anime Kuroinu, and the events that took place in it. Was just a coincidence?" barked Naruto amused by how Sasuke came to such a conclusion.

"I know it sounds far fetched. But just humor me for a second." stated Sasuke standing his ground. "Sure it may be a coincidence that the anime Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru, was created and such. But if it truly was a coincidence, then we're dealing with worlds that exist in other dimensions. Which means, there has to be Parallel World Intersection. Intersections that occur in times when conditions are met."

"Sasuke." stated Naruto shaking his head. "How much weed have you been smoking?"

"I don't do drugs." barked/hissed Sasuke. "Just think about it. When we were still regular people with zero Chakra or anything like that, there was a woman who claimed she was from another world. Another dimension if you would. This proves that my theory is correct."

Thinking it over from Sasuke's point of view, it made sense. The woman in question was Kaguya Otsutsuki. Mother Of Chakra was what they called her. She did claim to be from another dimension. If such a thing truly existed, then the world of Kuroinu was most likely an actual world from another dimension. Thinking not to admit defeat just yet on this discussion, Naruto made a mental note to ensure he did some research on this matter.

But he'd have to worry about that later. The chopper was already at their destination. Jumping out the chopper, the two made their way where the meeting was going to take place. Setting up the Sniper Rifle to look out over the piece of road, Naruto pulled out some chewing gum and placed it in his mouth. It helped him relax when doing these types of missions.

**And scene.**

**So there you have it. A bit of backstory behind Naruto, what he is. What type of name he is given and what he is all about. Teaming up with Sasuke who too seems to have some girls from the anime, Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru in his room.**

**But after explaining his theory to Naruto, Sasuke believes that these girls are here as a result of Parallel World Intersection. A point in which two parallel worlds intersect and allow people to move across them when certain conditions are met.**

**What will happen next?**

**Find out next time.**

**Chapter 4: The Compromise.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Compromise

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome to a new chapter of Hero Of Defiled Women.**

**I know it took a while to update this. But I just had so many things to do it was ridiculous. But now that things have settled down, I can get on with this awesome fanfic.**

**So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with Sasuke were given a new mission to take care of. That mission was to assassinate Gato, a man oppressing the people of Wave, driving them to poverty. Zabuza sent in the information and will most likely be killed should they fail to kill Gato.**

**But not only that, it seems like Celestine, Queen of the High Elves is afraid of Naruto. Not because of his level of killing, but because of his power. Where as Olga, Queen of the Dark Elves, embraces that power and even stated that she would gladly spread her legs, just to sire Naruto's child.**

**But what did Sasuke mean regarding this whole Parallel World Intersection? And what does it have to do with the 9 girls that have dropped into Naruto's world?**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Opening Song: Hidden Citizens - Here We Stand (ft. Svrcina - Epic Powerful Vocal)**

Chapter 4: The Compromise.

The wait for the meeting to take place took longer than expected. But luckily they finally had the meeting underway. With the range of 1 click, there was no way Gato would ever sense this. Naruto's sense of sight and smell was unmatched. None of the Unholy 9 could match him in sight and smell. Though that could also be said to the Limiters. Sasuke could get close, but he himself could never match that distance. Though he was on par with Naruto in terms of combat. It was also why he was tasked with ensuring Naruto would stay in control. But he knew that even he could never take on Naruto should he go into his full Demon state.

That only happened once. The Divine Elite were brought in. A group of expertly trained fighters and Peace Keepers trained to ensure Naruto is surpressed should he enter his 9th Tailed form.

Sliding in the magazine, Naruto aimed down the scope and began playing with the dials. Ensuring a good headshot on the target. The convoy soon came to a stop and Gato was seen walking out. Smoking a cigar while they dragged 2 women out into the open.

A second convoy pulled up and some men got out. One of them looked to be a scumbag that licked his lips while eying the woman. The second man snapped his fingers and a large silver briefcase was brought to Gato. Opening it, Naruto estimated at least 100 000 000 Yen. That was a lot of money. Shaking hands, they watched as the man took the two women and escorted them back to the car.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto rested his finger on the trigger. But was stopped by Sasuke.

"You really think that this is a good thing? Come on. One extra bullet to that fuckhead's head. Quick and painless." barked Naruto.

"And give away our position? Dream on. Hold fire until you have a shot at Gato." snarled Sasuke.

"You really think I'm gonna let that slide? Fuck you." snarled Naruto. "I will not stand to see women being treated like objects."

"Naruto, hold your fire or I will tell the C.O. that you disobeyed orders just to be a hero." growled back Sasuke.

This was the other problem Naruto found in Sasuke. He was always by the book. Never once going off the path for a bit.

Calming down, Naruto pulled his finger off the trigged but kept it there. But it was all for nothing. A gunshot was heard and the man escorting the women fell to the ground.

This was not happening. Turning to Gato, Naruto squeezed. He didn't have proper line of fire but he at least put a bullet in Gato, killing him instantly. Not a good headshot, but at least a body shot did the trick.

Getting up off the ground and grabbing their gear, Naruto and Sasuke bolted.

"Alpha 2 to Basecamp. We've been compromised. I repeat we have been compromised. Heading to LZ Tango." radioed Sasuke as the two sprinted out the area just as bullets were fired in random directions, one of them clipping Naruto on the shoulder but healed almost instantly.

"Alpha 2 this is basecamp. Sending an Osprey to you guys now. ETA 4 minutes." replied Basecamp as the duo bolted out of the danger zone.

It didn't take long for the Osprey to land with the two getting on board. Once they had gotten on they were taken back to HQ. There they were debriefed. And boy did their C.O. look pissed.

"I ordered an assassination on Gato. Only him. And what do you do? Shoot another person who wasn't a target!" growled the C.O.

"But sir, it wasn't us." barked back Sasuke.

Pressing a button, it showed the footage of the entire scene that happened. It was definitely their position where Naruto and Sasuke were dug in, but the footage showed them taking out the scumbag before taking out Gato.

"How is that possible? We didn't even fire off a second shot." barked Naruto. "I will prove it. 1 bullet was fired and it killed Gato."

"Sit your ass down demon. I will not be spoken to by lowly trash like you in such a manner. Just for talking to a noble like me in that manner, I could have you executed." growled the C.O. with Naruto's eyes flashing red.

That did it and the C.O. delivered a powerful punch to Naruto's face. So much force behind that made the poor young adult drop to the ground.

"You dare flash those gross eyes at me?" hissed the C.O. before calming down.

"Naruto, you are hereby suspended until further notice. Sasuke, you will continue to take on missions. Dissmissed." said the C.O. walking out.

Sasuke walked to his friend and helped him up. There was no reason to fight back against their C.O. yet Naruto kept defying him at every turn. And it was worrying to Sasuke at how his friend was being punished for never doing something like that. He should've stood up for Naruto back then.

"Is it my fault for being like this?" asked Naruto almost to tears.

"It is never your fault." stated Sasuke consoling his friend.

"That gunshot we heard. It was out of my field of smell." stated Naruto shocking Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"That shot could never have been made by a regular person."

"I agree. But at the same time. It is a strong reason to believe...that the one who fired the shot is not just powerful. But more stronger than me, but also strong with computers in order to hack our feed and show something we never even did." deduced Naruto looking to Sasuke while wiping his mouth ensuring no blood was spilt.

"Are you saying...we're dealing with someone more advanced than us? A new terrorist group?" asked Sasuke.

"It's only a theory, but yes, I believe that it may be the case." stated Naruto.

"We should discuss this with the Joint Chiefs. Bring this to their attention. We can do that later. But right now. You need some rest." said Sasuke looking to Naruto. "Get some sleep, get your mind off it. Go see those hookers in the Red Light District."

"Yeah, whatever." barked Naruto with the two heading out the door.

Whatever had the ability to hack their feed and shoot a target from a distance not even Naruto could achieve would be a serious problem. Speaking with the Joint Chiefs was their best bet to get assistance in this fight.

But little did they know, was that their enemy, was gunning after them as well.

**And scene.**

**Well, this doens't look good for Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Getting compromised in their mission and finding a new enemy that may infact be more stronger than Naruto is something that can never be too good.**

**Whatever is about to happen can't be good.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot of things on my plate and yes, I do apologize that this chapter is also a bit short.**

**Either way, what will Naruto do should he encounter this new enemy?**

**Chapter 5: The Heads.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
